You can annoy me all you want
by Lostyourmind
Summary: Our favorite couple needs to take a necessary road trip across the country to find some much needed potions ingredients. After the war they are not sure how to react to one another and when she saved his life he felt obligated to take her on as his apprentice… But how will their professional relationship fare when they are forced to share eight full day's together? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Don't worry I didn't forget about my other story but this thing popped into my head this weekend and I just needed to write it. It will probably be three chapters long and very smutty in the end._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything Harry Potter related, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just very happy to play with everything that she created._

 **Summary:** _Our favorite couple needs to take a necessary road trip across the country to find some much needed potions ingredients. After the war they are not sure how to react to one another and when she saved his life he felt obligated to take her on as his apprentice… But how will their professional relationship fare when they are forced to share eight full day's together?_

* * *

 **You can annoy me all you want**

"Surely you don't need all that?" His arms were full of suitcases and crates with gods know what.

"What makes you so sure I don't?" Her arms were crossed again and the look in her eyes was a defiant one.

"For one, this is my assignment, not yours, and second, if I don't need all this, you sure as hell don't either." His face said it all, daring her to contradict him.

"Stop fussing Severus and put it in the car." He grunted something she wasn't able to understand but she could think of a few things that would come from his well-versed mouth.

"It's Professor or Master Snape to you Miss Granger." She just laughed, they had been over this a million times already.

"You are no longer my Professor, _Severus_." She had the audacity to giggle and he squeezed his eyes to give her a look that would make many men or woman squander into submission. But not little Miss Granger, the wench just wasn't scared of him and it annoyed him to no end. "And do call me Hermione."

"You have no respect woman." He just shook his head and to his own chagrin, loaded all her stuff into the car. "I still don't get why we have to drive up there? We can just apparate there and commandeer a car and drive back, no harm done and we safe a lot of time."

"It's not possible and you know it, you just want to have something to complain about. You and I both know that some objects cannot be apparated with, it's too sensitive to come into contact with any magic and seeing as we need them to abstract the Bat spleen we can't risk it to explode." He knew this of course, he just wasn't looking forward to spending the next eight days with the annoying Miss Granger.

Of course he spend almost all his days with her already, with her being his apprentice he didn't really have that much of a choice. But having her around night and day for eight days straight would surely do something to his mental state, and not in a good way. Every day that she was around him, he wondered with himself how he ever landed in such a position. He had never in his forty years, hired an apprentice, and surely not a Gryffindor one.

After the war, which he surprisingly survived after being attacked by the Dark Lords evil bastard of a snake, he hadn't been in his right mind. On the brink of dead he was transported to St. Mungo's and spend a good three months in there, trying to recover from the highly venomous attack that had robbed him of his voice. Little did he know that it was Miss Granger that had volunteered to work at the hospital because the staff hadn't been able to help all the patients that were wounded, due to the war.

One day she had just ventured into his room to check on his status and sort of never left. Once she found out that Severus Snape had survived the war, she had taken it upon herself to see that he lived. She had felt guilty for doubting him even a second after he had killed Dumbledore. Tending to his wounds and making sure that he was comfortable, was her way of saying sorry and to make amends.

Unfortunately he had been forced to endure it all because due the loss of his voice, he wasn't able to send her the hell away from his room. So she stayed. And after a while he hated to admit to himself that he kind of got used to her mindless rambling and her over-caring tendencies. She had even read to him when he was too tired and had kept all the annoying reporters, he didn't want to speak to –not that he could, but still…-, at bay. She had taken care of him in a way that no other person had ever done for him, not even his own mother.

She had even been the one to suggest therapy for his voice, something that St. Mungo's healers hadn't been thinking about, they would have just send him home without his voice. Many of the healers had been previous students of him and they couldn't care less if he got his voice back or not. To have Miss Granger fighting for him on his behalf was a new and very welcome feeling.

So in the end it felt like he owed her something, not really a life-debt but definitely something. And if there was one thing in life that he hated it was to be in someone's debt. The first thing he did, when he was able to leave the hospital, was making sure that the debt would be fulfilled and he had asked Miss Granger what she desired. Biggest fucking mistake of his life because she had asked him to be his apprentice so that she could receive her Potions Mastery.

And that's exactly what got them in this precise moment, loading up a car to get a few very rare potion ingredients that would help her into the process of becoming a Potions Master herself. He tried to exclude her from this trip though, by lying to her and stating that he needed the ingredients for his own personal brewing and that he didn't need her to accompany him. He wasn't fully lying though, he really did need the ingredients for personal brewing but she didn't know yet that she was going to help him brew the potions, he wanted it to be a surprise because she would definitely be over the moon to help him brew the multiple potions of Draught of Living Death.

She had never had the chance to brew the potion because while her fellow students had been brewing them in their seventh year, she had been hunting Horcruxes to kill Voldemort. After the war it had taken Hogwarts too long to be rebuilt and she had refused to go to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons to finish her NEWTs. To Severus it hadn't made any difference that she hadn't finished her NEWTs because he knew what she was capable of and to take her on as an apprentice, it was only his opinion that she needed.

After he was able to leave the hospital he hadn't wasted any time and within a month he had been the owner of his very own Potion's company. He got requests from all over Britain and he secretly was glad that he had an apprentice to help him brew, or he probably would have been overwhelmed within a week.

"Severus, what are you waiting for, get in the car." Little Miss wench was staring at him again, her hands glued to her hip.

"Yes, yes, impatient little…" He wisely didn't finish the sentence and went to take the passenger's seat.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to drive this car?" Her voice went higher and he lifted his eyebrows to look up at her.

"Why would I drive this car Miss Granger? Did you forget that you suggested driving in the first place? Surely you wouldn't suggest such a thing if you didn't have driver's license?" He was baiting her and enjoyed every minute of it.

"What?!" She shrieked and he couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. "You don't know how to drive? Oh… well… Fuck!"

He actually laughed out loud at her swearing. Little-miss-perfect never swore and to hear such a prominent word leave her prissy mouth, got him into a full on laugh, which made her eyes bulge.

"Language Miss Granger." He drawled and got up from the passenger's seat. "I was just kidding, I have a driver's license and know perfectly well how to drive one. Now get in the car."

She stomped her feet, she actually stomped her feet, which got him into a whole new round of laughter. Her mouth was agape as if she was trying to say something but words wouldn't leave her mouth, it was all highly amusing.

"You…Don't you… you are the worst!" She finally yelled out and he just took her by the shoulders and pushed her down into the car, still laughing at her little childish fit she was throwing. She could annoy him all she wanted, but he sure as hell would retaliate.

After at least an hour of silence she wasn't able to shut up anymore and he smiled a little while he listened to her rambling again. Since he found his voice again, they fell into one argument after another and more than once he had been planning her large and gruesome death in his head. It kind of became their thing, he or she would say something that would anger or irritate the other and they would fight for a few minutes before one of them would shut up and ignore the other, before the whole thing would start all over again.

They both had very strong opinions and would rarely or rather never, give into one another and they would just keep arguing until they became too frustrated. At the beginning it had been hard for Hermione to accept that he was no longer her Professor and that was allowed to talk back without ending up losing house points or getting detention. When she finally realized that he had nothing to hold over her, she found the freedom very liberating and indulged in it every second she got, obviously to his irritation.

"Severus I'm hungry and I have to pee, can we stop?" She finally stopped her trail of mindless chatter and motioned to a restaurant somewhere further down the road.

"Fine, we'll take a break." It would take them a few days to reach Sutherland at the top of Scotland and he would need his rest when he would be the only one to be able to drive them.

After they would reach Sutherland it gave them a day or two to gather their needed ingredients and take the long trip back to Spinner's End, where he had built his potions lab. They needed to go to this particular cave to retrieve a nearly extinct bat that would provide them with the spleen they needed.

It was the Ministry of Magic that had put in the order for this particular potion. After the disaster with the Dementors, they decided to use other recourses to secure Azkaban, the Wizarding prison that was highly populated after the war. Nearly every Death Eater or supporter of the Dark Lord had been locked up and waiting for their verdict. Before the war had ended, the worst punishment would have been the Dementors Kiss. Punishment by death had been banished for almost two hundred years now and it was not likely that it would return, so without the Dementors, they needed some new kind of punishment. That's were Severus would come in.

By brewing a very strong Draught of Living Death, they would be able to keep the prisoners under control by bringing them to sleep, right on the brink of death. So killing them, without really killing them, it is the perfect solution. But it was that request that forced them to take this particular trip, much to Severus' dismay.

After dinner and using the bathroom, they found themselves on the road again. Miss Granger had finally shut up and was fast asleep beside him now. He couldn't help but glance at her every minute or so. Her hair was still as wild and untamable as ever but he didn't find it as bothersome as he did at school. She always kept it in a high ponytail when they were brewing but outside the lab she just let it run wild. Her face was relaxed while she slept and could see the constant stress and worrying leave her face.

She was haunted by the war, he could see it on her face every day, especially in the mornings when she would arrive at his home with puffy red eyes and a tired look on her face. She must be having nightmares, just like every other person that was alive in Britain right now, he sure as hell did. Dreamless sleep potion only did so much and he couldn't use it more than once a week out of fear to getting addicted. She had never complained to him about it and they never talked about the war and their roles in it.

He found out that Miss Granger, despite her obsessive rambling, wasn't a talker. She would talk to him about everything that was rather shallow and obvious but would never talk about her feelings or what was really on her mind. He respected that because he sure as hell didn't want to talk about his own feelings. He had everything very neatly tucked away in the back of his mind, protected by several layers of occlumency.

His eyes ventured from her face down her body. He noticed since day one that she didn't care about her clothes or any other material things that girls her age were obsessed with. Miss Granger was practical and her clothes were the perfect example of it. Her jeans were simple but he couldn't help but notice that they hugged her lean legs perfectly, not to mention her round buttocks that she kept showing off, very unaware.

She had been wearing a short sleeves shirt throughout the day, but right now she was wearing some old Quidditch jumper, that probably belonged to Potter or the Weasley boy. It was still rather warm for the middle of September and her bare feet were merely covered by some flip-flops. Looking down he had to admit that she had the most adorable feet, small, lean and they just looked smooth. He focused his eyes quickly on the road again when the thought of running his hands along them popped into his mind. He cursed at himself for letting his thoughts astray. She was his previous student, swotty little-know-it-all and his current apprentice, there was not a chance in hell that he was going there.

When it was too dark to really make out the road he finally decided to call it a night and pulled over to some muggle motel that lay isolated from a small town a mile back. After retrieving two sets of keys, one for himself and one for Miss Granger, he still found her sound asleep in the passenger's seat. He tried coughing a few times but she didn't wake up and he cursed under his breath while he took a hold of her shoulders and shook her a few times.

"Huh… what? Professor Snape?" Oh now she would use his proper title.

"Wake up Miss Granger, we are at a motel, it's time to go to bed." He cursed at himself again for his poor choice of words. He made it sounds as if they would be sharing a bed together.

Her eyes went big and to his shame he noticed that she caught on. "Together?" She blurted out and he felt his own cheeks flush red. Damn!

"Of course not Miss Granger, don't be daft. Here is the key to your room, I have my own." He dangled the keys in front of her face to make his point.

"Oh… _Oh!"_ She finally seemed to catch on to the improper conversation and pulled her hands to her face out of shame. "Of course we do, I'm sorry Severus." Okay she was properly awake now.

He didn't speak another word, just gathered his bag and left for his room. There was only so much Miss Granger he could handle for a day and she definitely over limited his quota. He heard her follow him and made sure she was safely into her room, that was next to his, and finally went inside himself to get some much needed rest, he probably wasn't going to get.

The next morning, her eyes were even more puffy and red than they normally were and he was slightly worried about her. Not that he was one to talk, he probably looked ragged and tired himself for only being able to sleep an hour altogether.

"Rough night?" He opted and poured her another cup of coffee. They both indulged in a lot of coffee in the morning, it was the only thing that kept them from killing each other when they were working together. They were both grumpy and definitely not morning persons.

"I've had worse." No matter how bad she seemed to feel, she always stayed positive, he admired that about her. "You?"

"Same. Ready to go?" He started to rise and she just followed him without answering. He liked that she didn't pry and he extended her the same courtesy.

For the next four hours they didn't speak another word, he kept busy by driving the car and she just stared out the window, probably miles away in her mind. After lunch her whole persona changed again and she was back to her chatty self.

"Let's play twenty-one questions." She was sitting half turned in her seat and one leg was perched underneath her bum.

"What makes you think I like to play childish games?" His voice was short and he didn't care that was cross against her, she was used to it.

"Because I want to and you have nothing better to do. I'll start, what's your favorite color?" He snorted, every single person that went to Hogwarts knew the answer to that question.

"Black, don't ask stupid questions Miss Granger."

"It's Hermione and it's your turn."

He cursed and called her a nosy wench again, which only made her laugh. Finally he gave in, seeing as he had little choice. "Fine, for god's sake, what's yours?"

She beamed and bounced a little in her seat which made him role his eyes. "It's blue. Don't give me that look, just because I'm a Gryffindor doesn't mean I like red. My turn again, when's your birthday?"

"January 9th, but I don't do birthday's. Yours?"

"September 19th, and I totally do birthdays. You can't just bounce back the questions, it doesn't work like that." She actually pouted and crossed her arms.

"Merlin woman you are hard to satisfy, just be happy that I'm playing your insipid game."

"That's just the rules, either you play fair or you don't play, it's that simple. Why did you leave Hogwarts?" That was probably the most personal question she had ever asked from him and he fell silent for a second.

"I would say it's none of your business but I guess that's not how this game works either, am I right?" She just smiled at him and oddly he found himself willing to spill. "I don't know if you know this but it was never my choice to teach at Hogwarts, it was one of Albus' demands to be able to keep tabs on me. I know that you saw my memories so I don't have to tell you about that but know that it was never my intention to teach."

"But you were so good at it." He looked at her and noticed that she was honestly telling him the truth, it was strange to hear her appraisal.

"Thank you. Why did you pick Gryffindor?" She looked at him in confusion but finally seemed to hop on his train of thoughts.

"Before Professor McGonagall stood on my doorstep, I had never heard of Hogwarts or magic for that matter, I just thought there was something wrong with me. After I found out and paid a visit to Diagon Alley and bought as much books on the subject as possible, I made up my mind. I wanted to be courageous and smart but most of all I wanted to gain friends, I never had any friends when I grew up and I thought that in Gryffindor I could be brave and smart and still find some friends." Her words contained more pain than she had wanted to lead on and he tried to act as if he didn't notice.

"Okay sounds fair, Ravenclaw would have never been the right choice for you." He didn't know for sure if that had been her other option but he knew that it must have been.

"Did you get any other offerings besides Slytherin?"

"How very Slytherin of you Miss Granger, simply changing the question like that." She slightly smirked at him and he couldn't help but smirk himself. "But yes, I did."

"And how Slytherin of you Severus, for simply just answering my question without really answering it." He laughed again, she knew how to play his game.

"Okay, fine, yes, I was offered Ravenclaw and to my own dislike, Gryffindor as well." She bounced right out of her seat, which made him jerk the wheel slightly and almost went off the road because of it. "Miss Granger, get back in your seat before you get us killed!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but I was just so surprised, you and Gryffindor? It's just mind-blowing. But when I think about it, it kind of makes sense, the role you played in the war was very courageous, and not many would have been able to do what you did." And she didn't even know half of it.

"Here's another, how did you stay friends with Potter and Weasley? They don't seem to share the same intellect as you and they are impulsive where you are cautious." He was obviously curious about this one.

She had settled back into her seat and he could see the wheels in her head turning. "You know I honestly don't know. You are right we are very different but in a good way. At the beginning we weren't friends at all. You remember that troll in the dungeons in our first year? That's where we became friends, I was crying in the bathroom because Ron had said something stupid about me but when they found out that the troll was heading towards said bathroom, they were the first and only ones to come safe me, and it kind of just stuck. They are like my brothers, at least Harry is, we fight, we argue and we laugh together and it just works. I wouldn't have it any other way. And do you realize that you just gave me a compliment?"

"Don't get used to it. Why does Potter feel like your brother than but not Weasley?" He just couldn't help himself, he was being far too nosy.

"Oh well… Uhm… Ron and I dated just after the war. Although you couldn't really call it dating, we shared a kiss and a not so satisfying night together and that was all it was…" She was blushing bright red now and he wasn't able to look at her, why did he ask such stupid questions?

"Forget I asked. Do you have brothers or sisters that are blood bound?" Best to talk right passed it.

"Hé, not fair, this is your third question in a row, it's definitely my turn now." She shrieked and he laughed. He had definitely been aware that he was the one asking questions three times in a row and he had been curious when she would catch on.

"You just have to pay attention Miss Granger, I thought you smarter than that."

She smacked him lightly on his arm and he could see her draw her arm back in shock, fear etched on her face for his reaction. She had reacted as if he was one of her little friends and somewhere in his mind he actually liked that she did, it only showed him that she was comfortable around him. A small smile made its way onto his face and he turned his head away from hers.

"I never took you for the violent type but make sure you don't do it again." No matter how much he liked to be treated like one of her friends, he didn't like being hit.

"I'm sorry Severus, I won't do it again. Do you still want to play?" Her voice was small now and he didn't even have to look at her to know that she was biting that lip again.

"I think we played enough for now, let's find a place to get some dinner, I'm starved." She just nodded and went to turn back into her seat, bringing both her bare elegant feet back on the ground again.

While they were eating in a somber diner that was empty besides them and some older couple, it had started to rain and the weather outside resembled their somber looks. Their play of twenty-one questions had changed the dynamics of their professional relationship. Somehow things had become personal and they had a difficult time putting things into perspective. It also was very obvious to Severus that this had been the first time since leaving Hogwarts that he willingly opened up to someone, even though she had shared way more than he had done.

After dinner they went back to the car but after driving more than an hour it became clear that they should just pull over for the night. The rain was pouring down and made it difficult to see and they didn't want to get into any accidents. It was another muggle motel that they found and Severus ran through the rain to get them rooms, while she waited in the car.

"Yours is right beside mine again, goodnight Miss Granger." He just dumped the key into her hand and grabbed his bag out of the car to run to his room. She followed suit and didn't notice that he waited again to close his door before he made sure that she was safely in hers.

The warm shower was more than welcome, even though the bathroom wasn't that clean and he was sure these motel rooms were mostly used by cheating wife's and husbands. It would simply have to do and he wasn't picky, his own home at Spinner's End was the perfect example for it.

The rest of the night he spend by watching television, something he hardly ever did and he was again remembered why he didn't. Some stupid relation program was playing and felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep.

At one o'clock in the morning he jumped right out of bed when he was awakened by a loud thunder that was very nearby. He cursed when he noticed it was just the weather and not another attack by the Dark Lord. Just then he noticed that someone was knocking on his door rather loudly.

He grabbed his wand from the nightstand and made his way over to the door, peering through the little peephole that was in the middle. He saw no one but the knocking just went on. Ready to blow the first hex he slowly opened the door the peer outside.

"Miss Granger!" He pushed the door open entirely and saw the disheveled and scared look on her face. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Of course he hadn't seen her, she was way too small to reach the spying hole that was more on his eye level.

"Can I please come in?" Her voice sounded panicky and he stepped aside and waved his arm towards the room to indicate her welcome.

"Of course, did something happen?"

She shook her head and looked around his room as if she was looking for something. "No, it's just… I'm…"

"Spit it out woman." His patience was lacking once again.

"I'm afraid of thunder." She had her eyes cast downwards, probably afraid for his reaction. Right at that moment another thunder struck loudly and she winced at the sound, retracting her form even more.

Normally not one for pity he found himself rather distraught by her body language and felt the odd sensation of wanting to comfort her. "You can stay, you take the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch." He eyed the thing right next to the television and cursed himself for offering it, the thing was disgusting, very small and not even Miss Granger would fit on it.

"Oh no, I don't want to steal your bed, It's yours, I'll take the couch." He was impressed that she didn't even look weary at the filthy thing and he just couldn't help himself.

"Stop, don't touch that thing, it's disgusting. We'll share the bed, it's no big deal, you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." And right then his mind found it necessary to notice what she was wearing and it didn't do him any favors.

Her green shorts were shorter than any piece of clothing he had ever seen on a woman and her white top was only held together by spaghetti straps and he could see her nipples through the small piece. At least her belly button was covered. Not that it mattered, he was already getting hard just looking at her nipples and he moved himself towards the bed so fast that she couldn't even blink. He moved right under the covers and turned his back towards her.

"Thank you Severus." She whispered and the little tremble in her voice went straight to his cock. How the hell did he end up in this situation? He couldn't even remember the last time that he had an erection.

"Goodnight Miss Granger." He could feel her enter the bed on her side and he noticed that the mattress hardly budged, she was fucking tiny.

He lay awake for another half hour, listening to her breathing that slowly seemed to even out. How could she be so relaxed around him? Never in his entire life had someone purposely sought out his company to find comfort or anything like it, for her to do so made his chest contract a little bit. He pushed down the weird sensation and closed his eyes to find some sleep himself.

He almost never slept on his side for obvious reasons, like never turn your back on anything, and he turned to move to lie on his back. He couldn't help but sneak an eye towards Miss Granger and before he knew it, he was staring down at her face for the next half an hour. Right then another thunder struck loudly, obviously even closer than the last one had been and he could see her jump in her sleep. To his horror she had moved closer to him when the thunder had struck and right now they were only mere inches apart. She was on her side, faced towards him and her knees were scrunched up, almost touching his upper thigh. Her hands were clasped in front of her and now barely touching his upper arm, so much for staying on their own sides.

He contemplated moving away from her or leaving the bed altogether but he just couldn't find the strength to move a muscle, so he stayed and held his breath for what felt like an eternity. When the next thunder struck he almost jumped out of bed straight away but something held him in place. Looking down he noticed that she was hugging his arm right now and one of her knees was slightly drawn on top of his thigh. He was rock hard by now and tried to think of things that weren't Miss Granger related. Like Albus in his underwear or Umbridge stark naked, it didn't help one bit when he kept feeling the tingling feeling that her skin left on his.

When he got over the first shock of willing human contact for the first time in like forever, he willed himself to relax a little and finally he was able to drift off to sleep, following her example.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Thank you for the reviews, likes and follows, I truly appreciate them! So I humbly offer you chapter 2 in this trilogy. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Severus." Someone was touching his shoulder but he was way too comfortable to find out who it was. "Wake up Severus, it's time to check out."

Did she say time to check out? What the hell, it couldn't be eleven o' clock already, could it? It just then struck him that Miss Granger was in his room and all the memories of last night faded back into view. He sat up straight in a matter of seconds and took in his surroundings.

"Miss Granger, what time is it?" He was totally unaware of his state of undress until he watched her eyes linger somewhere below his chin and he looked down to assess the problem. How did he not notice last night that he wasn't wearing a shirt, just some loose sweatpants and thank god he didn't have a morning wood to go with it. He couldn't help but notice that she was totally dressed in another pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt that clung to her breasts perfectly, and he was pretty sure that she wasn't wearing a bra, again.

She at least had the decency to blush and he quickly pulled up the covers to hide his pale chest. "It's almost eleven."

"Fuck!" He cursed and forgot about his state of dress again and jumped out of bed the hurry over to the bathroom. "How the hell did it get so late, did you drug me?"

He could hear her huff in indignation and looked in the mirror to look at his eyes. He was shocked by the image that was presented, no blood shot eyes, no dark smudges under his eyes for the first time since, well, forever probably and he even was less pale. Had he really slept the entire night, without waking up from another nightmare? It seemed almost impossible. Was it because of _her_?

"Of course I didn't drug you Severus, what do you take me for? You just slept in, is that so hard to believe?" How long had she been awake? Had she been staring at him all this time, how the bloody hell hadn't he noticed?

"As a matter of fact it is, I never slept in once, not in my entire life." He yelled through the bathroom door, while he was cleaning his face and brushing his teeth.

"Not once?" Her voice was laced with shock and he couldn't help but chuckle, even he noticed how weird that was.

"Not once." He confirmed and summoned his clothes to the bathroom, quickly pulling them on to face her once again.

"That's just sad." She stated when he came out of the bathroom just a minute later, ready to leave this room as quickly as possible, the entire space was crowding up on him.

"Tell me Miss Granger, when was the last time you actually slept in?" He noticed then that her eyes also weren't red and puffy like they usually were and he couldn't help but wonder.

"This morning." She blushed again and he kept wondering how far that blush actually went because he could definitely see it moving down her shirt.

"Aha." He wasn't able to form any more words without making an utter fool of himself so he just grabbed his bag and motioned for her to follow him. "Let's get breakfast then."

They didn't talk about it after that but they were once again reminded that their relationship had shifted into something they both weren't exactly comfortable with, yet.

Because they ate breakfast so late, they decided to skip lunch and try to make up for some of the lost time by driving a little longer. They didn't play stupid games this time, both far too wary to go there, but they did discuss potions and some research they both had been reading. Conversations about their work were apparently the only safe option right now and thankfully they could talk about it for hours.

"Why didn't you ever publish any of your work Severus?" She asked in the middle of their conversation about the Wolfsbane potion.

"Who is going to read anything I have to offer?" He just scoffed it off and looked at her as if she asked the most stupid thing.

"Don't be like that, of course people would like to read your research, it's very useful." She just stared back at him with a stern look on her face that reminded him of Minerva McGonagall.

"I'm not _like that_ Miss Granger, I'm just realistic. Not a single person would like to read an article that the former Death Eater and greasy git of the dungeons wrote." How could she be so naïve?

"Haven't you read the newspaper since you were released from the hospital? You are a hero and people admire what you did during the war. And you are by far a greasy git, your hair only gets oily when you are brewing to long but since you left Hogwarts it's hardly ever greasy anymore."

"Of course I don't read that pile of shit that calls itself the Daily Prophet, it's nothing but utter bollocks. That Rita Skeeter is a vile woman and I will not succumb to her petty little stories." He huffed at her and focused on the road again.

She broke out into a laugh that made a shiver run down his spine, in a good way. "Obviously you don't know everything Severus." She went to have another fit of laughter and he mumbled some harsh words under his breath.

"Are you quite done?" He lifted his eyebrow to see little Miss-I'm-not-scared-of-the-greasy-git, clutch her stomach in laughter and he couldn't remember when he ever made a woman laugh like that.

She swiped tears from her eyes and tried to settle down when she caught the look on his face but she kept breathing like she was ready to go for another round. "Rita Skeeter hasn't worked for the Daily Prophet since the beginning of my fifth year. She has been working for the Quibbler under my supervision. I own her."

Whatever he would have expected, this wasn't it. "You own her? Okay fine you have peaked my interest, spill Miss Granger."

"Only if you call me Hermione?"

"You filthy little Slytherin… Are you sure the Sorting Hat never gave you the option?" He had turned his head towards her again and he could see the evil smirk that was plastered on her face. Damn her.

"Nope he didn't, I'm way too nice to be a Slytherin and you know it."

"You are malicious before nice… Hermione." The particular look she gave him when he had spoken her first name for the first time, made him want to squirm in his seat. Her look was full of heat and something he couldn't really place but it made him more than uncomfortable. To his great horror he felt something stir just below his belt. If he was going to get a hard on from just the look in her eyes, he was in fucking trouble.

Focusing his thoughts on most unpleasant things he tore his eyes away from hers. "Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus in the form of a beetle, I kept her in a jar for a few months before letting her out with the promise of reporting her if she would ever write for the Daily Prophet again."

Once again he was reminded of her cunning and smarts and it did his erection no good at all. If his particular body part kept growing, surely she would notice, his muggle jeans didn't have the hiding capacity that his robes contained. Right at that moment she decided that it was too warm to keep her long sleeved shirt on and started to tug the thing over her head, revealing the same white top that she had been sleeping in.

"Don't!" He sneered harshly before he could stop himself.

Her shirt had been already been halfway over her head and she pulled it off entirely before looking at him with confusion written all over her face. He actually groaned out loud when he noticed that she, obviously, wasn't wearing a bra and he could see her perfect little nipples again.

"What… Oh… _Oohh!_ " She had followed his line of sight and caught on with the state of her see-through-top. After that she had looked at him and before he could hide it, she had spotted the bulge in his trousers. He felt his cheeks burn red and he adverted his eyes to keep a straight face on the road.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking… I d-didn't know…." From the corner of his eye he could see that she was clutching the pulled off shirt to her chest, covering her pretty little tits.

He needed to remove himself from this situation as quickly as possible and he looked out for the nearest restaurant or hotel. After a few awkward minutes he finally spotted a roughly looking hotel and steered the car in its direction, it was dinner time anyway.

As soon as he turned the key in the ignition, he jumped out of the car and moved to walk away from the car and the hotel, and just kept walking until he reached the meadow that lay behind it. He stood there for at least half an hour, just staring into the distance, cursing himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. He was ashamed beyond anything else. She was his apprentice and he was fantasizing about her, not to mention that he was at least twenty years older than she was and he was lusting after her, she must be terrified.

"Severus?" He cursed himself again for not hearing her near him. Some spy you are, he thought dryly. She had sneaked up to him and he could feel her hand touching his shoulder, it was small and warm and he closed his eyes trying to clear his mind.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, that was highly inappropriate and I will make sure that it doesn't happen again. I understand if you would like to terminate your apprenticeship and apparate home this instant." He couldn't bear facing her. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave but he would never pressure a woman into anything, that's what he swore to himself after the war.

"Don't be ridiculous Severus and I thought we were passed _Miss Granger_. Don't be sorry, nothing happened and if it's anyone's fault, it's mine." He couldn't help but lean into her hand a little bit, it felt so good to be touched by someone.

"It is my fault… Hermione… I put you in a position that made you uncomfortable and it was very unprofessional of me." The warm hand on his left shoulder was followed by her left hand, only to clutch his upper left arm.

"Again, enough with the excuses, you were not the one that was flaunting her tits in your face, twice I realize now. It's only normal for you to be… manly. I have no wish to end my apprenticeship on any grounds, we can work through this like any normal adults and no matter my reaction, yours wasn't the first erection I ever spotted, don't forget I had to share a tent with Harry and Ron for almost a year…"

To his own abhorrence he felt himself getting hard again while she was mentioning her tits and talking about his erect length as if it was the most normal thing to discuss. She might have acted shy in the car but there was nothing shy about their conversation now. He just couldn't help himself but he felt relaxed under her touch and before he knew what he was doing he felt himself leaning into her. She just gripped him tighter and rested her head against his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a little while and he could feel his erection finally subside, her touch was more caring than sexual and he eventually found the strength to steer from her grip and turn himself around, facing her. "Ready to get some dinner?" She just nodded and followed him to the hotel.

Dinner was more than awkward, they were exceptionally polite to one another and their normal banter was far from their lips. After dinner Severus went to the service desk to rent two rooms for the night, there was no way he was going to share again, not after today, no matter how much thunder came down tonight.

He didn't sleep that night, he just stared into the darkness, trying to block out the noises from outside. The occasional car that would pass or a wolf that was howling in the night and some other sound that he couldn't place. It was a low signal that almost sounded like moaning but he dismissed the thought, or maybe the couple next door was having sex, which was a possibility. Or maybe it was Hermione in the other room, having a nightmare? That was very much a possibility.

When the moaning continued and even became a little louder he decided to get up and see if he could be of any assistance. Pacing before her door he finally decided knocking to see if he could wake her like that, he didn't want to invade her privacy by just barging through the door with some unlocking spell.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He knocked a few times but the sounds didn't stop, they were just getting louder, she sounded distraught.

"Wake up Hermione!" He yelled louder now and was ready to barge through the door when he heard a thump and a few curses. Good she was awake.

"I'm okay Severus go back to sleep." She called back and he could hear that she was out of breath, it must have been one hell of a nightmare.

"Do you want me to come in? You can talk about it if you want." Why the hell was he offering, he didn't want to talk about it and it wasn't even his nightmare.

"NO! Do not come in." She yelled back frantically and he could hear the panic in her voice, what the hell was going on?

"You don't sound well, I'm coming in!" He was not going to leave her distressed and he held up his wand to cast the spell to break through the lock.

Just when the door clicked, ready to open, it was pushed back to close again. Confused he put his hand against the door to keep if from closing. "Hermione, what the bloody fuck is going…?"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, she had jumped out of bed and was standing right next to the door. Her hair was disheveled and her face was bright red, she was wearing the same outfit as the night before and he could see her erect nipples fight their way through the fabric. Her breathing was still ragged and when he looked further down he could clearly see a wet patch in her tiny shorts. That's when it hit him, fuck! She had been fucking masturbating!

He closed his eyes for a second to try and think what the hell he was supposed to do now.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to let me finish what I started?" Oh god, her bossy attitude did it again and he could feel his cock straining against his sweat pants, right in her view.

"Jesus fucking Merlin, I'm sorry Hermione, I will let you finish… uhm I mean… I will leave you to it…Gods fuck! Just put up some fucking silencing spells if you don't want me to come knocking, I thought you were having a fucking nightmare but the jokes on me, you were just fucking masturbating! Have a great fucking night Miss Granger!" He yelled at her and pulled the door towards him to slam it closed. He was not going to wait for her answer in this.

The sex teasing wench had done nothing but give him inappropriate erections and now he had almost walked in on her masturbating, was there no end to this?

He stalked back into his room and let himself fall backwards onto his bed, tugging down his sweatpants in the progress to finally let his rigid hard length free. If she was masturbating, than so was he, chivalry be damned.

Just when he took his thick member into his hand he almost squeezed it too hard when he noticed that the sounds had returned. She had fucking defied him and had left the silencing spells for what they were, non-existent.

It didn't help that he now knew that she was masturbating and he pictured himself her petite body very much naked on her bed, her perfect tits pushed out in front of her, one of her hands buried into her probably tight wet pussy. He let out a soft moan himself and while listening to her frantic moaning he found himself very soon on the edge of coming. His hand was fervently pumping up and down his member, desperately seeking release for all the pent up sexual frustration she had cost him in the last two days.

When he heard her call out his name through the walls, it was all it took for him to finish himself and he silently –in a way that she wouldn't be able to hear him- called out her name as well when he felt hot spurts of come splatter on his stomach. It was probably the first time in at least fifteen years that he had an orgasm and it was nothing short than spectacular.

The next morning was even more awkward than the day before and even though Hermione had sported quite the potty mouth last night, she was back to her blushing self today. Avoiding all eye contact he just kept sipping his coffee, not in the least bit hungry for food. She appeared to be in the same mind set for she was doing the exact same thing, also very enthusiastically avoiding eye contact.

When they finished their coffee he just got up and went for the door, ready to leave this damn hotel behind them. "Are you coming?" Right when the words left his mouth he wanted to Avada Kedavra himself. What in fucks name possessed him to use those particular words?!

She looked up at him, and stared at him for a few seconds before she did something that he least expected. She erupted into a fit of laughter. For a minute he just stared at her but he couldn't keep his composure for long as her giggles were more than contagious and he followed her in laughter.

It had finally broken the ice between them and after their laughter had settled down he mentioned for her to follow him to the car, to finish the rest of their trip no matter how fucked up their relationship was at the moment.

Severus had turned up the radio and Hermione had been humming along quietly for the last hour, not really talking but it wasn't uncomfortable like it had been before.

"You know Severus, we could continue our game of twenty-one questions, we never finished it." He looked at her and was ready to give a snarky remark but something about the look in her eyes made him think twice about it.

"You are not going to let me protest are you?" He just chuckled while he relaxed a little into his seat.

"Damn right I'm not." She giggled and he had no idea what had gotten into her today. She was more fun and daring than usual but maybe that was just because she had a good orgasm last night. He sure as hell felt the aftermath of it. He honestly couldn't recall why he never masturbated in the last fifteen years, had his life really been that fucked up?

His eyes made a way down her body again and to his delight she was wearing a dress today. The particular piece of clothing wasn't really sexy in a way but it just suited her. It was soft yellow of color and ended just above her knee, hinting a small bit of cleavage at the top. And it was more than alluring enough for him to keep looking at her and trying to keep down his erection this time. Once again she wasn't wearing a bra, there weren't any straps as far as he could see, did she not own any or was she just teasing him? Her bare legs and feet already did the job more than adequately, she didn't need to bother with the rest of her body, not that it wasn't welcome…

"Fine, but this time I will go first." His fantasy was still running wild and in his mind he could see himself moving her dress over her thighs to reveal her underwear, her wet underwear….

"Fine, fire away Severus." All he wanted to fire was his load, into her tight little pussy.

"Tell me a secret that nobody knows about." She got personal the last time they played this game, now it was his turn.

"I'm an open book Severus, you know that." She was biting her lip again and he wanted to pull it from her teeth with his hands and kiss her pouty lips.

"There must be something, something you haven't even told Potter or Weasley."

"Well… I did steal something while I was at Hogwarts and I told Harry and Ron that I got it fair and square."

"Little-miss-perfect actually stole something?" He chuckled at the thought. "What did you steel? Who did you steal it from?" This was going to be good.

"You see that's the thing… I stole from you…" She was eyeing him carefully, afraid for his reaction.

What the hell could she have stolen from him? He had everything warded and closed with his magical signature. "Wait a minute…In your second year perhaps?"

She was nodding frantically now and he did his best not to look impressed, how the hell had she done it? "How did you do it? How did you break my wards?"

"I have to admit that it took some time and some research but eventually I managed to break them… and set them again." His eyes went wide.

"You broke them _and_ you reset them? How did you copy my signature, nobody has been able not even Albus…In your second year? It's not possible, I don't believe you, you must have had some help. And where did you use the stolen ingredients for?"

She was fumbling with the edge of her dress now, looking very nervous, and biting her lip hard now. "We needed a Polyjuice Potion to find out if Malfoy really was the heir of Slytherin, and I swear that I didn't have any help, I never told anyone and I was scared as shit that you would find out, that's what made me work so hard for it. Harry and Ron only helped me by collecting some of the smaller ingredients."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He was raising his voice but he couldn't quite make up his mind if he was angry or really impressed. "Polyjuice Potion? In your second year…I can't even…"

"It was just that once, I never did it again. If it makes any difference, breaking wards and privacy spells has always been my greatest strength, it's what helped us hide during our seventh year, I don't know how or why, it just is."

"That's probably understatement of the century. I can't even say I'm mad about it, for once in my life I'm almost speechless, I knew you were bright but I think I underestimated you."

He dared to look at her and the smile on her face made his chest contract a little more, she even made him return her smile, what was happening?

"Thank you Severus, you have no idea what that means to me."

"I believe it's your turn." He wasn't comfortable with thank you's, not even hers.

"It is, if you don't want to answer this one, I understand, but I'm going to ask you anyway. Did you ever have another girlfriend besides Lily?" She was biting her lip again.

He wanted to shut her up and end this stupid game but after a minute of complete silence he found himself actually willing to answer the question. "No, I did not."

If she was shocked she didn't show it, her eyes were just open and harbored a bit of sadness which made him feel like shit. "Oh Severus." Was the only thing she said and stroked his arm with the tip of her finger, it send tingles through his entire body.

"I don't need your pity, do you think I had time for such idiot things. After Lily's death I was quite busy with convincing both of my Masters that I was on their side. I think I spent more time in the hospital then in my own bed, what makes you think I would have had the time to entertain a woman?"

His words definitely didn't reach the outcome that he hoped for. The sadness in her eyes only became worse and she was caressing his entire arm now. Okay this was one outcome he was hoping for but didn't expect. Her touch lingered and he felt his arousal straining his jeans again. There was no way that she hadn't noticed it but he didn't make any attempt to hide it this time. After hearing her climax last night while she was moaning his name, all shame about a silly hard on flew right out the window.

"Are you a virgin Hermione?" His mouth did it again, talking before contemplating his head about it.

"No I'm not, are you?" She had some nerve he would give her that.

"I thought we weren't allowed to bounce back questions?" He lifted one eyebrow and looked her straight in the eye.

Her breathing had become louder and she was moving in her seat to turn her body towards him. All he could see was that her dress was itching up higher and higher. "Answer my question Severus." Her hand had moved from his arm to just above his knee.

"I am not."

They just stared at each other for what felt like infinity but they were soon pulled out of their little bubble after they were jumping in their seat because they heard a car honk loudly at them. He had lost total view of the road and was moving in the other lane, right towards a passing car. Hermione yelled and pulled her hands in front of her face, too afraid to watch the outcome.

Smoothly he shifted back into his own lane and pulled the car to a stop at the side of the road, too distraught to drive any further. His cock was pushing against his zipper, trying to fight its way out, his breathing still labored.

"Hermione…" He pulled at her arm to remove her hands from her face. Without really looking at him she had jumped out of her seat and before he could see what was happing she had moved on top of him and was now straddling his lap, barely fitting between him and the steering wheel.

All he could do with his hand was cup her behind and I groaned at the touch of contact that her hot cunt made against his strained erection.

"Severus…" Was all she breathed loudly before she crashed down her lips on his.

The only other woman he had kissed in his life, had been Lily. The whore that he had lost his virginity to didn't do kissing and it hadn't been on his mind back then. Kissing with Hermione was a whole other story he was very keen on reading. Lily's kiss had been sweet and awkward, it had been their first kiss for both of them and they had no idea what they were doing. Where Lily's lips had been small and cautious, Hermione's were soft and voluptuous, and she seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

Her lips moved against his with a frantic passion, all pent up sexual frustration finally finding a way through their mouths. He felt her tongue tip against his lips and he opened up more than willingly. He was just fighting a moan that seemed to make its way through his throat when she moaned loudly into his mouth, he could feel the vibrations go through his jaw and he couldn't help but buck up his hips to find some friction between them.

When their tongues clashed together and took on the task of exploring each other's mouths he finally came a little to his senses and was hit with the realization that they were making out, grinding against each other, in broad daylight, in his car, for the world to see.

"Stop." He growled and pushed her away just a little bit, groaning at the loss of contact of her sweet lips. She just looked at him confused and with a dazed look in her eyes, a blush spreading across her cheeks, they had been totally lost in each other.

"Not here. I've never been an exhibitionist and I'm not starting now." With little to no strength he lifted her from his lap and dumped her back into the passenger's seat.

She giggled a little, not at all cross with his manhandling and tried to straighten her dress. "Severus, why haven't we done this before?"

He could feel his eyes widen with her question, was she honestly that into him? How had he missed it and how the hell did it happen? No woman in her right mind had ever been into him…

"I have no fucking clue Hermione, but I would like to do it again." She chuckled at his choice of words and he couldn't wipe a very smug grin of his own face. This trip had gone from dreadful to fucking fantastic.

"Aren't we almost at the cave? Can we finish the business we came her to do and then book a hotel?" Was it really Hermione fucking Granger that was propositioning him for sex?

"Best words I've ever heard out of that smart mouth of yours…" He growled before he restarted the engine and floored the pedal to reach that cave as fast as possible. Not even the rebirth of fucking Voldemort would keep him away any longer than necessary from a chance to have Hermione Granger in his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _And we reached the third part of this trilogy. I hope you all liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Please leave me a review, they make me very happy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Without their mission of retrieving much needed potion ingredients, it would have probably taken them at least a full day before they had gathered all their necessary ingredients, but with everything that had transpired between them, it had only taken them half a day before they were on the road again.

"If I had known that you would be this efficient when promised sex, I would have edged it into your contract." He laughed when she wrapped everything up while he was driving the car towards to the nearest hotel.

"If I had known that it came with the job description I would have applied while I was still in Hogwarts." She bounced back and they laughed together, their anticipation high and their breaths already ragged.

She couldn't seem to keep her hands away from his body and he was nowhere near complaining about it. He came to the conclusion that he needed to keep his hands to himself because if he would have started on her sweet body, they would definitely cause an accident. While they had been working at the cave it had been strictly professional because they couldn't permit to make any mistakes with the ingredients they were handling. But as soon as they were on the road again, her hand had been on his arm, on his shoulder, through his hair and at the back of his neck.

She hadn't gone near his constant straining erection and he wondered if she just wanted to wait for the goods or if she was nervous of any kind. They had gone from bickering and bantering with each other to kissing, touching, sleeping in the same bed –even though it only happened once- and to listening in while she was having an orgasm with his name on her lips. To say that this was the most surreal moment of his life, was definitely an understatement.

Luckily with all the promises and the work they had needed for the ingredients, it hadn't given him any time to think about what the hell he was doing. He had made a promise with his potions apprentice that they were going to have sex in a muggle hotel. What the actual fuck?!

While they were searching for a hotel, it finally started too sunk in and he could feel the panic rise up in his throat. Great, now was really not the time to start acting like he gave a fuck. His entire life he had done things for others, not once taking his own desires to heart, and now when he finally had the chance, he was going to doubt it?

But all he could think about was what would happen if she regretted it afterwards, would she still want to be his apprentice or would she even want to be in the same room with him? He had actually started to like the woman. At Hogwarts she had been nothing but annoying but right now she was more collected, more adult than she was a child and she was one of the few people in his life that he could tolerate on a daily basis. He cursed to himself for missing her if she were to leave him. Of course she would leave him one day, when she had finished her apprenticeship but that was probably still years away and he wasn't going to think that far ahead.

"Are you having second thoughts Severus?" Pulled out of his thoughts he averted his gaze towards her. She was biting that damn lip again and had a very unsecure look in her eyes.

"No…yes…no…maybe… I don't know Hermione, don't get me wrong, I would love nothing more than to have you in my bed but I can't help but wonder what it would do to your apprenticeship. I would like to see you succeed and if I were to disappoint you or you would regret this afterwards, all work would be lost. And to be honest, I would hate to see you leave…" It hadn't been his intention to spill all those words, he had been far more open that he liked but at least it had been honest.

Somehow she had folded both her legs underneath her and she was on her knees, almost at eyelevel, looking at him with big eyes, her hand back on his arm. "Severus Snape, don't you for a second think that I will regret this, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this, so don't go and make yourself crazy in that big brain of yours and ruin this. And if you are going to be the one to regret this than I will be nothing but professional after this and don't jump you again, you have my promise."

He had no idea how she did it but with those words he was back on track faster than Dumbledore could say lemon drop. All he could do was nod and put on the biggest smirk he had ever sported.

"Just to make sure that you know how serious I am, I will do this…" He almost lost track of the steering wheel again when she turned back into her seat, unfolded her legs and moved up the hem of her dress, only to drag down her underwear. After tossing it on the floor she smoothed down her dress and watched him with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Merlin fuck!

He had to swallow before he could say something. "Fuck." Was all that eventually left his mouth and the only thing she did was giggle again.

"Get me to a hotel Severus." Oh he would.

They didn't have to wait long, just outside the next town was a small motel located on the side of the road and he didn't even take time to properly park his car, he just drove at it quickly and hit the brakes just outside the reception office.

When Severus returned with a key, Hermione jumped out of the car and just asked him which room before she followed him. Thank god they didn't have to go far and when they tumbled through the door, his shirt was already off. Not caring about scars, burn marks or other imperfections they tore each other's clothes off. They would all worry about it later when they would be satisfied and in bed.

Hermione's dress was long forgotten when they slammed the door shut and clicked in its place. Normally they would check their environment and place warding and silencing spells but they were too far gone this time.

"Need you…inside me…" Hermione breathed against his lips. They couldn't stop kissing and tasting each other and he bit her lip like she had done herself millions of times, the little gesture made his balls ache with anticipation when she whimpered in his mouth.

He moved his hands down her neck and torso, only to pull down her bra on his way down, letting her breasts spill out on top of it. This whole trip she had been teasing him with no bra wearing but today of all days she decided to put one on. He wouldn't linger long on that and when his hand followed its path he pinched one of her nipples hard and she cried out in pleasure, hitting her head against the door behind her. It didn't seem like she cared or even felt it.

Everything about their encounter was rough and hurried, like they would die if they didn't touch each other on every body part they could reach. His hands moved down and while one stayed to linger on her belly, the other moved further down to cup her mound, it was warm and very wet, he slid one finger down through her slit and inside her to test her, see if she could take him. Merlin, she was tight and he hoped he wouldn't hurt her any more than she would like. She moaned loudly against his lips again while her hips were bucking against his hand, trying to find some friction.

"Patients love." He bit her lip once again, more moaning.

"You fuck me right now Severus Snape or you will be very sorry."

That was all it took for him to ravish her again, taking one hand of her body to unbuckle his belt. She beat him to it though and with some quick handy work she had unbuckled his belt, pulled down his zipper and was now tugging down his jeans, which just pooled down his ankles to be forgotten.

His rock hard erection –he didn't think he had ever been this hard in his life- jumped free immediately and jutted against her lower belly. He tried to wrap his hand under her thigh to create some leverage but she surprised him when she jumped up, right into his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. Thank Merlin she had already disposed herself of her underwear otherwise he would have torn the thing to pieces. He used his now free hand to take his cock in hand and guide it right to her inviting opening, teasing her a little with the tip that was already leaking pre-cum.

"It has been a very long time Hermione, I don't think I will last long." Better not get her hopes up beforehand.

"Shh it's okay Severus, I just want you inside me, and after we have all night to take it slow." She kissed him again and with one long stroke he was inside her, pushing her roughly against the door.

"Uuhhn…fuck…you're tight Hermione!" He groaned against her lips, staying perfectly still, trying to regain his composure before he spilled his load right that second. No matter what she said, it would be the most shameful thing ever and he wouldn't be able to look her in the eye afterwards.

After a few seconds he found himself confidant enough to move a little, he started to pull out slow, only to slam back into her again He just couldn't resist upping his speed and before he knew it, he was pounding into her like a madman, the door be damned. She was moaning and writing against him, her hard nipples grazing his chest. Every nerve in his body seemed to be on fire and he could feel his orgasm approaching at full speed.

She was not helping at all, hooking her ankles behind his back, spurring him on only more, biting his neck and pleading him to go faster and harder. He could feel the beginning of her orgasm but he didn't think he could hold on any longer and he tried to slow down but her body wouldn't let him.

"Hermione…Uuhngg…can't hold on…I'm gonna…" His head was buried into her wild mane of curls all while he was sucking her neck, leaving love bites all over her.

"Don't…hold back…come…for me…Severus!" She just moaned back and that was the last straw, he plunged roughly into her two more times before he let out an almost animalistic growl and spilled his seed deep inside her, trembling from his first time inside a woman for at least fifteen years, he felt like a virgin again but god had he missed this.

Panting heavily he buried his head further into the many curls that surrounded her face, feeling embarrassed that he hadn't been able to hold on long enough for her to find her pleasure. This felt way too much like his first time with that hooker, only Hermione wasn't a hooker, she was way prettier and nicer than any woman he had ever met. "I'm really sorry Hermione, if you want me to leave I would understand."

He was surprised when he heard her giggle against his cheek. "Don't be ridiculous Severus, do you honestly think you are the first man that couldn't hold off? Don't you remember that I dated Ron for a while…"

Okay, that was it, being compared to that redheaded moron finally got him out of his reverie. He folded his hands underneath her bum and finally carried her to the bed in the middle of the room. With a quick look around he thanked Merlin that at least the room was clean, it wasn't pretty though, but none of that mattered.

She whimpered when he finally pulled is already deflated member out of her and softly he layered her to the bed to start kissing her beautiful mouth again. This time he took the time to explore her body like he had intended before he was wildly interrupt with the urge to take her as fast and roughly as possible. With that out of the way he could really start to get to know her body and he couldn't wait.

By licking her upper lip he asked entrance to her hot mouth and languidly he stroked his tongue against hers, provoking the most delightful little noises that she was making. He left her lips to make a trail of kisses down her jaw, on to her elegant neck and all the way down to her breasts, where her nipples still stood erect like little pink marbles. He sucked one into his mouth and found out that she liked that very much. Taking the other one between his fingers, he started to roll them around and plucked them lightly. Her panting became more erratic and she was arching her back into his body, trying to find release.

Taking his time he kissed her stomach and trailed his tongue in her bellybutton, discovering that it was indeed a very sensitive body part for her. He trailed his fingers over her thighs, teasing her, kissing every part except _there._

"Severus…please, stop being a tease." He looked up and gazed into her eyes, there was nothing but uncensored lust registered in her eyes and combined with the lingering scent of her arousal he wasn't able to resist.

Without warning he moved aside her labia and sucked down on her clit. "Uuhnn…Severus…Don't stop!" Her moaning became erratic very soon and he needed to splay his hand on her lower abdomen to keep her from bucking of the bed.

Slowly he moved his tongue down her slit, into her welcoming hot opening. She tasted delicious and he poured his tongue down into her depths, he could still taste himself through her arousal but he didn't really mind. It only reminded him of the fact that he had been inside her, that he had marked this woman as his own now.

Tongue-fucking her opening was a thing she also very much liked, as it seemed, and when he could feel her walls starting to flutter around his sharp tongue, he moved up again to lazily circle her clit. When her moaning became desperate he was finally willing to stop the teasing and he nipped down on her little pleasure button and started to suck down hard on it, while at the same time he moved one finger inside her. "Severusss…Uhhhnggh…Cominggg."

Her scream was something else and he was sure that the clerk at the reception desk must have heard her. He just hoped that he would understand that this one was out of pleasure instead of cold murder.

He kept licking and circling around her folds lightly, sucking down the fluids that came leaking out of her. The way she had climaxed, screaming with pleasure, her whole body contracting and clamming down on him, made his cock throb again and found himself ready for round two. Like a fucking teenager, he couldn't help but think. Not that he was complaining…

While she was still coming down from her orgasm, he climbed her body and nestled himself between her thighs, tipping his cock teasingly against her opening, waiting for her reaction.

Finally she opened her eyes and grinned at him with a very satisfied smirk. "Are you going to let me make it up to you?" He asked her.

"Oh I thought you just did." She answered cheekily and he growled before he plunged right into her wet hot folds again.

They both gasped, her orgasm had made everything tighter than before and he found himself struggling again. How the hell was that possible? He had never been this horny in his life.

Instead of letting her wrap her legs around his hips, he took hold of one ankle and stretched her leg all the way up until it rested near her head. "Ever been a gymnast Hermione?" He chuckled, she was fucking stretchable.

"No, but hunting Voldemort and your sorry ass definitely has it perks now, doesn't it." For a minute he stilled inside her and if anyone besides Hermione would have uttered those words, -especially when he was inside them- he would have killed them on the spot. But to hear them from the one person that understood him, that had been through just as much as him, made him realize that he didn't care one bit and that he was probably already in way over his head.

"I think it's time for you to shut up now…" His movements became rougher, more demanding, reaching her deeper with his new position.

"Make me." She moaned loudly and bit his hand that was holding her ankle.

He growled when her teeth marked his hand and sped up even more. With this angle it made his pelvis grate against her clit every time and he could feel en hear her getting close to another orgasm. When he didn't think he could hold on any longer he felt her walls clamp down on him and the feeling was something else. He came right on the spot, making some very unmanly noises while she was mewling into his ear. He had dropped her leg when his own orgasm had kicked in and after he spent himself inside her, he collapsed onto her chest, making sure that he didn't squash her.

He could still feel her vaginal walls milk all the sperm from his cock and everything felt sensitive but he just couldn't make himself leave her warmth. Finally he had no choice but to pull out and he waved his hand among their body to perform some cleaning spells, they would shower in the morning, for now it would have to do. He moved himself beside her and pulled her small body back into his chest, hugging her from behind.

"Severus?" Her voice sounded soft and sleepy.

"Hmm?"

"Can we do this again sometime?" He chuckled and kissed the back of her head through that thick mane and muttered that he would love nothing more.

 **Four years later**

After their first encounter in that cheap ass muggle hotel, they had never spent another night apart and it made every sense that she moved into his house, half a year later.

She didn't stop being his apprentice though and while they were working he would still be his bossy and grumpy self, berating her for every little mistake that she made. And for every mistake that she made, she apologized with her body, sucking him off while he was working on a potion, or teasing him by touching herself in his line of view, while he was stuck to his caldron, not able to leave the potion at hand alone for a second. It would get him hard as a rock and when he had finished the potion he would take her quickly and roughly on one of the workbenches, needless to say that they worked awfully well together.

"You finally did it."

"You didn't think I would make it?"

"Now don't go around assuming Miss Granger."

"It's _Hermione_ , Severus, how many times do I have to point it out for you?"

"As many times as possible, I rather like you making your points."

"Yeah you better."

"Still bossy I see, what do you suppose I do about _that?"_

"I can think of a thing or two…" She grinned up at him and latched her lips onto his, deepening the kiss with a flick of her tongue that was enough to erupt a load moan from him.

He tore himself from her lips and pushed her away a little while still holding on to her upper arms. "As much as I like to kiss you woman, it will have to wait. I have a surprise for you."

With big eyes she looked up at him. He wasn't a man of many words and he definitely didn't overshare with presents or other silly material things. She didn't seem to mind though, Hermione Granger had always been a practical woman and that's what he loved about her. No need for _silly wand waving_ was the reference she liked to make, knocking him back to her very first lesson with him at Hogwarts, and it rather described their relationship perfectly.

He fondly thought back to the first time she had said that she loved him after more than a year being together. It had been one of the worst days in his potion making business and everything just was doomed to go wrong. He never cocked up potions but right that day he was already on his third batch of a Wolfsbane draught and he was cursing non-stop by the time she offered him lunch. He had snarled at her and made some rude remarks under his breath which only had seemed to amuse her. She had left the sandwiches on the next workbench and had taken the stirring rod from his hands. Pushing him towards the table with the sandwiches and had ordered him to eat. While they were both holding the stirring rod, she had leaned into him and kissed his cheek. "You do know I love you Severus, don't you? Now go eat those sandwiches, take a bath and go back to bed."

Dumbfounded he had been staring at her for a full minute before he did exactly what she had ordered him. When she joined him a few hours later and secured him that she finished the potions and they were free for the rest of the day he had pulled her into a very tight hug and had whispered those three words back to her against the back of her head.

"So, what's my surprise?" That happy grin wasn't going to be wiped off her face before he told her so he sighed and mentioned her to follow him to the door.

He could see confusion written all over her face and he couldn't help but chuckle, she was so easy to wind up and he loved her little fits that she would throw to get him to move along, which made him only prolong the process even longer, just to rile her up.

"Impatient little wench." He muttered under his breath while he smacked her seductive bum when she moved passed him. She just shrieked with laughter and opened the front door.

"I know you have every opportunity in the world right now, there are probably more than enough companies that would like you as their employee but I want you to know that you always have a place in my company. And I'm not talking about an assistant position, I want you to become full partner in every way. You don't have to decide right now and if you choose to work elsewhere, I will understand fully and support you in any way I can. Just know that you have… a place with me."

He could see tears in her eyes when he finished his little speech and a terrible feeling made him choke a little. What if she had never intended to stay? What if she had already lined up some companies to work at? What if she didn't want him? He was already taking some steps back, trying to create some distance between them. Maybe then the suffocating feeling inside his chest would disappear?

"Ooh Severus!" Was that good or bad? "Ooh I know what you're doing and stop it right now. Of course I would like to become your partner, in every way. I was actually afraid that you wouldn't want me around anymore, now that I've finished the internship. To hear you say those words and especially coming from you, literally means the world to me. When can I start?"

The tightening in his chest disappeared as fast as it came about and right now it was swelling and he was sure that he was grinning like some loon, but he couldn't care less and reached forward to pull her into his arms, looking down into her eyes that shone with, as it seemed, happy tears.

"You can start right away love, but you might change your mind when you hear about your initiation…" Her eyes went wide.

"What kind of initiation, is that in my contract?" He could see the wheels turning in her head again and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, it involves you, and entirely no clothes, and…" He couldn't finish his sentence when she started to push into his chest and swear like one of the Weasley twins.

"Oooh you annoying piece of…"

He just wrapped his arms tightly around her and before she could finish her sentence he kissed her lovingly on the mouth, after four years that was still the best way to get her to shut up…


End file.
